LOVE Machine
dall'album 3rd -LOVE Paradise-' ---- '''Data di Rilascio' Settembre 9, 1999 Genere J-Pop Formato CD Data di Registrazione 1999 Etichetta Discografica Zetima Produttore Tsunku ---- Cronologia Singoli delle Morning Musume ---- Precedente: Furusato 6° Singolo (1999) Successivo: Koi no Dance Site 8° Singolo (2000)]] LOVE Machine (LOVEマシーン) è il 7° singolo delle Morning Musume. E' stato rilasciato il 9 Settembre del 1999 in edizione CD da 8 cm e nel 2005 in edizione da 12 cm. Il singolo ha venduto 1,760,000 copie, diventando il singolo più venduto delle Morning Musume e raggiungendo la prima posizione della classifica. E' stato il singolo di debutto di Goto Maki e il singolo di Graduation di Ishiguro Aya. E' stato l'unico singolo delle Morning Musume a restare in prima posizione per 3 settimane di fila. nella classifica dei singoli più venduti dell'anno, "LOVE Machine" è arrivato 7°. Tracce Original Edition #LOVE Machine #21seiki (21世紀; 21st Century) #LOVE Machine (Instrumental) Re-release Edition #LOVE Machine #21seiki #LOVE Machine (Instrumental) #LOVE Machine (Early Unison Version) LP Tracce A side #LOVE Machine #LOVE Machine (Instrumental) B side #LOVE Machine ～analog remix～ #LOVE Machine ～analog remix～ (Instrumental) #Secret Track (シークレットトラック) VHS Tracce #LOVE Machine (MV) Membri * 1° Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya (ultimo singolo), Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi * 2° Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka * 3° Gen (Debutto): Goto Maki Performance in TV *1999.09.05 ASAYAN *1999.09.09 Utaban *1999.09.10 Music Station *1999.09.19 ASAYAN *1999.09.30 Utaban *1999.10.08 Music Station *1999.12.23 Utaban *1999.12.24 Music Station *1999.12.31 50th Kouhaku Uta Gassen *2000.08.20 Hello! Morning Episodio 020 (Hello! Morning Version) *2000.09.03 Hello! Morning Episodio 022 (Last Phrase Karaoke) *2000.12.31 51th Kouhaku Uta Gassen (part of a medley) *2004.02.14 PopJam Live Special in Makuhari Messe (by Matsuura Aya, Goto Maki e ZONE) *2005.12.31 56th Kouhaku Uta Gassen (come Yume Morning Musume) *2006.07.15 MUSIC FAIR 21 *2013.07.31 FNS Uta no Natsu Matsuri 2013 Performance nei Concerti ;LOVE Machine *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Hello! Project 2000 Atsumare! Summer Party *Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21seiki *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Hello! Project 2001 TOGETHER! SUMMER PARTY *GREEN LIVE *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoizo!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Kouen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ Informazioni sulle Canzoni #LOVE Machine #*Testo e Composizione: Tsunku #*Arrangiamento: DANCE☆MAN #21seki #*Testo e Composizione: Tsunku #*Arrangiamento: Suzuki Shunsuke Curiosità *E' il 3° singolo delle Morning Musume ad avere un titolo completamente in inglese. Il primo è stato Morning Coffee e il secondo Summer Night Town *Abe Natsumi ha lasciato un commento sul singolo su Youtube. *E' il 7° singolo di Nakazawa Yuko come leader delle Morning Musume. *E' il singolo più venduto di tutto l'Hello! Project. *Le after School, un gruppo coreano, hanno registrato una cover di questa canzone intitolata "Dream Girl". *Per una curiosa coincidenza, l'ordine con cui i membri erano disposti nella copertina del singolo è stato anche l'ordine in cui hanno lasciato il gruppo. Partendo dall'alto verso il basso e da destra verso sinistra, con in alto a destra Ishiguro e Yaguchi in basso a sinistra. *LOVE Machine è stata inserita nell'album Kareoke Revolution J-Pop Best Collection Volume 1. *Nel film Summer Wars, i robot sono stati chiamati LOVE Machine in onore di questa canzone. Link Esterni *Discografia: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Giapponese *Testo: LOVE Machine, 21Seiki Categoria:Singoli del 1999 Categoria:Singoli delle Morning Musume Categoria:Singoli di Graduation cs:LOVE Machine en:LOVE Machine es:LOVE Machine Categoria:Formazione 8 Membri